Big Time Beach Party
Big Time Beach Party is the 12th and 13th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 32nd and 33rd episode overall. It aired on February 12, 2011. In the movie/episode the guys get the chance to spend a day in a beach house but things seem to turn quite differently than they expected. The show's main cast along with the majority of the common recurring cast and several special guest stars are featured. Plot Griffin made a deal with BTR that if they got a number one record, they can go to his beach house in Malibu. Soon after Big Time Rush finally has a number one record (in Kerplankistan) Griffin lets the boys enjoy his Malibu Beach House. All of them had already planned on what they're going to do on the beach. James is going to surf, Carlos going to impress the Jennifers with his muscles, Logan is going to look for burried treasure, and Kendall going to spend time by making out with Jo. But the plan didn't go so well. Jo can't come to the beach party because she has to do more filming for her series, but promised Kendall that she would go there as soon as she's done. When Mrs. Knight found out the boys didn't put on sunblock, she is determined to give them sunblock, to protect them from the sun's harmful rays. She drags Katie to the beach. At first Katie refused because she hates the beach and began to list why. But when Mrs. Knight then told her that she would get a lot of celebrity autographs, she agreed (She was going to make the celebrities sign a contract with her, she dressed as a lawyer with sunglasses and a briefcase). At the beach, James went surfing but was hit by giant wave and almost drowns but was saved by a girl named Annie that he thought to be a mermaid (Gage Golightly). Logan tried to find buried treasure but was unable to. Carlos attmempted to impress the Jennifers but failed because the Jennifers will only talk to him if he had a beach house. As Logan came by with his metal detector as Carlos pursuaded to let him join in on the hunt. So he joined Logan on the treasure hunt. They soon met Patchy The Pirate (Tom Kenny) and agreed to help him find his family's lost treasure. Katie tried to convince Russell Brand to sign a contract with her. Mrs. Knight tried to get the boys to put on some sunblock, but ultimately failed. Gustavo and Kelly try to ruin the boy's beach day so that they don't make the same mistake like the previous boy band did. Meanwhile Kendall wanted to spend some alone time on his beach blanket and he met an unexpected guest, Sandy, a girl who is crazy about him. She took pictures of them sitting together, posted them on the internet and introduced herself as Kendall's new girlfriend. Jo saw this and immediately called Kendall to ask for an explanation. But before Kendall was done explaining, Sandy took hold of his phone and threw it into the ocean. The boys performed "Boyfriend" in the middle of the show. Kendall has tried numerous times to rid himself of Sandy but every one of them backfired and makes Jo even more upset. Sandy's boyfriend found out about Sandy and Kendall and was furious. To settle the argument, they have a drag race, the winner will stay at the beach, will the loser will have to leave the beach forever. Kendall finally won the race, he set Sandy straight so she will never follow him again, and made up with Jo. At the end, James & Annie kiss, but, James believes that a Mermaid's Kiss will transform him into a mermaid, Camille & Annie explain & James finally realized that Annie wasn't a mermaid but a competative swimmer; Carlos, Logan, and Patchy found the treasure and was able to open it but had to give it away to Griffin to pay for damages; Katie became Russell Brand's manager, Gustavo and Kelly give up and realize that if the boys love the beach so much, they can just move Rocque Records to the beach, and Kendall and Jo are reunited again. The boys then performed on Russell Brand's beach party with the song "Dance, Dance, Dance" from The Beach Boys. 'Info' *'Notes': Tom Kenny as "Patchy the Pirate" will make a guest appearance in this episode as stated and shown by Kelli Goss via twitter picture. Also Russel Brand is set to appear in this episode confirmed by the NY post. Brian Maddox and Clayton Johnson from the band Stereo Skyline will also appear on this episode. *'Special Guest Star(s):' Russell Brand as Himself, Tom Kenny as Patchy the Pirate and Gage Golightly as Annie *'Song(s) Featured': a cover of "Hang Onto Your Ego" by The Beach Boys, "Boyfriend ", and a cover of "Dance, Dance, Dance" by The Beach Boys. *'Flimed' at Point Dume in Malibu, California for 2 weeks. Production Filming of the movie began on the last days of November 2010 and ended two weeks after on December 10.Several pictures were revealed since, whereas the first promo came out around the end of the year. Both Russell Brand's and Tom Kenny's participation were soon announced by Twitter and other media.The movie aired on February 21, 2011 'Running Gag' *Every time Gustavo tries to get the boys out of the beach, he hurts himself. 'Trivia' *Camille is wearing the same shorts that Cat is wearing in the epsoide Tori the Zombie is the show Victorious. Gallery Click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Movies